Stay Stay Stay
by flowers-and-rainbows-123
Summary: Lily and Lysander are best friends, but she's always loved him as more. They have an argument, and he's about to go, when she says "Please, stay." Based on the song Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift. Non-magic, oneshot. EDITED, READ AGAIN TO SEE THE CHANGES!
1. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I disliked the first version of this so I decided to edit it so it worked better. This included adding in a section in the middle, so please, read the new version, I like it a lot more and I hope you guys do to. I meant to put the section in last night but it was 1am and I completely forgot, and I found that a key part of the story. So please, read it again, for me? Also, review me to say if you like it. I know most of you won't review, but it helps me as an author and they make me really happy. So, erm, thanks guys xxx

What Lily and Lysander look like in my mind:

**Lily:**

pinterest

.com

/pin

/122371314846328825/

**Lysander:**

media.

tumblr

.com

/tumblr

_lys

zlk

RP

JP1

r4w

lg6

.jp

g


	2. Stay stay stay

**A/N:**** This is another little plot bunny that wouldn't give up, it's a Lily/Lysander songfic, non-magic, because it worked out better. Lily and Lysander are best friends, and live in London, they meet up every week to talk, here goes, hope you enjoy :) The song is "stay stay stay" by Taylor Swift from her new album Red. I own nothing but the plot, remember to review!**

"Hey Ly! How are you?" I asked, standing up to give him a hug.

"Hey Lils! I'm good thanks, you?" Lysander, my best friend, hugged me back then sat down opposite me and called the waiter over. He took our usual order (mocha for me and cappuccino for Lysander) and went off to make it.

"I'm great thanks! How has your week been?" I asked, picking up my steaming mug of coffee and adding one sugar in. "Oh, waiter? Can I also have a chocolate brownie? Ly, do you want anything more? I'm in a good mood, so this week it's on me." I grinned.

Let's clear things up for you. My name is Lily Luna Potter, son of Harry and Ginny. This is Lysander Scamander, son of Rolf and Luna. Our parents went to a posh boarding school in Scotland and have known each other since they were 14 or so. Lysander's mum, Luna, is also my godmother. I have known Lysander for as long as I can remember but we got a lot closer when we started at the same school as our parents. We ended up being in the same house, Ravenclaw, and we had nearly all our lessons together. Fast forward 10 years and we are 21 and 22; still best friends and we meet up every week. Living in the opposite ends of London, we have the halfway point of Linda's Coffee Shop in Islington.

"Blimey, you're paying this week? You must be in a very good mood! So what's going on in the world of Lily Luna?" I playfully hit him on the arm. "I'll have a brownie as well please." He told the waiter.

"Well, you know Scorpius Malfoy from two years above?" I sipped my mocha and jumped slightly. "Ouch, that's hot." Lysander laughed.

"Honestly, every single week you burn your tongue, have you not learned yet?" I stuck my burnt tongue out at him and he laughed again. "So mature. Anyway, yes, I do know Scorpius Malfoy. What about him?"

"Well, Al held a reunion for his whole year at his new mansion in Kensington. I went along, and I spent a long time talking to Scorpius." I took a small bite out of my brownie and smiled. "This is so good!"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, carry on." He sipped some of the foam off the top of his cappuccino.

"Oh yeah, so, I was talking to him for most of the evening, and at the end of the weekend, he kissed me on the cheek and said he would 'be in touch'. The next day, he called me during my yoga lesson, so I called him back straight after."

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, he kind of asked me out, and I kind of said yes." I blushed, hiding behind my hair.

"I think that was a bad idea, Lily." I looked up, shocked.

"Why? He was really nice and it doesn't necessarily mean I'm hoping we will get married or anything, but I had a good time with him at the reunion and I want to see him again. What's so bad about that?"

"I've heard bad things about him. He never keeps a girl for more than a couple of weeks and even when he does, he just uses them. He's a player."

"How the hell would you know, Lysander?" As much as I loved Lysander (as a friend of course), he could be really annoying. "I hope you aren't just saying that because of what happened last month." Okay, so here's the truth. I really like Lysander. As in, more than a friend. I've liked him for ages. Then, last month, we watched a new film in the cinema, and on the way home, we kissed. It was only a quick kiss.

_Flashback_

"_So, this is my stop." I joked, moving to stand in the porch of the building where my flat was. "Night Lysander."_

"_Night Lily. I had a good time this evening." I hugged him and I went to kiss his cheek. Just before I reached his cheek, he turned his face so our lips touched instead. Surprised, I stood there and didn't move. As soon as it started, he pulled away and immediately blushed._

"_I'm sorry, I just, uhm, had to get it out of my system. I've wanted to do that for a while. I should go now." He said, then turned round and walked off into the rain. I still stood there, watching him begin to run for the bus that would take him back to Tottenham. I must have stood there for five seconds or so until I finally realised what happened._

"_No wait, Lysander! Come back!" I called out, but the rain drowned it out. I started running after him but stopped when I saw the bus leaving. "No, Lysander, don't go." I whispered. "I've wanted to kiss you for a while too." I stayed outside in the rain for five minutes until I was shivering violently. I slowly turned round like I was in a trance and let myself into my flat._

_End of flashback_

"No, it's not just because of that. I heard it off Lorcan, who heard it off Rose who heard it off her friend who just broke up with him. But the friend has known Scorpius since they started school."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "I really like him though. Surely it won't hurt to have just the one date?" I asked.

"Well, I guess not, but I don't want to see you get hurt. If he turns out bad, I will be forced to say I told you so." I shrugged. "I have to go now; I've got to go for a new job interview. Wish me luck! Oh, and you can have my brownie." I hugged him and he walked out of the shop. I got out my phone and started browsing the internet until I had finished my mocha. I ate the rest of his brownie in one mouthful and motioned to the waiter for the bill. He told me the amount and I reached into my favourite Mulberry bag for my purse.

"See you next week, Joe." I said to the waiter and left, running for the bus to Kingston.

_Three weeks later_

"Hey Lily! What's wrong? You look sad." I shrugged and continued playing a game on my phone. "What happened, Lily? You can tell me."

"You're only gonna say I told you so." I grumbled.

"Oh right. Well, what happened?" Today we had met up in a Tesco store nearby to my flat because I had to do some food shopping. I paused to pick up a trolley and started looking around the store. I quickly opened the shopping list that I had saved on my phone and started looking for a box of eggs that weren't cracked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I grumbled. I pointed over to a refrigerated section and picked up a chocolate milkshake. "Pick up that yoghurt over there, no, the one next to it, yeah that one, thanks."

"Why not? Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to. I'll just get upset. I'll tell you later. We're not gonna be here long, Mum came round last night and gave me lots of provisions."

"I'm not leaving your side until you tell me what happened." He replied.

"Fine by me. But anyway, how was your week?" I asked, swerving the trolley round the corner and hitting into someone. "Oops, sorry. Wasn't looking." The woman gave me a fierce look then walked off. "Evidently, neither were you when you got that hair cut and colour." I whispered underneath my breath.

"I got the job I had the interview for a couple of weeks ago!" He exclaimed.

"Oh that's great news Ly! So what exactly _is_ your job?" I asked, spinning the trolley round another corner and narrowly missing a display of fizzy drinks.

"Well, I'm working as a Computer Maintenance person in Canary Wharf. I get paid £40 an hour and I don't even have to do that much."

"Great, so next week's coffee is on you?" I joked. "All I need now is ice cream and fish fingers." I said, sliding the trolley down towards the frozen section.

"Here are the fish fingers. Do you know what, we should really start a rota where one week you pay, the next I do!"

"No way, never gonna happen. I don't have a job." I picked up a couple of different cartons of ice cream and walked over to the checkouts.

"Only because you don't ever do any interviews or try for any jobs!" He exclaimed, laughing at my puppy-dog eyes that I gave him.

"I don't like working! I always have Daddy's trust fund to fall back on." My dad was very high up in MI7 and had always spoilt me a little bit.

"Oh of course. Rather than work, Daddy's Little Princess is just going to laze around all day watching TV and when she needs money, she will just ask Daddy." He joked.

"You make me sound lazier than I actually am, Lysander." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. "For that comment, you can take the trolley back while I load the things into the car."

"You mean, mean woman." He laughed.

"But you love me!" I exclaimed, putting the bags into the back of the car. He came back and as he walked past me he jabbed me in the stomach causing me to burst out laughing. "Stop it! You know I hate being tickled!" He eventually stopped and I got into the car, rubbing my ribs. We drove home in almost silence, listening to the radio. He helped me carry the shopping bags into the house and I put them away while he watched a bit of TV.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's made you sad yet?" He shouted from the living room. I stopped unpacking and sighed.

"Maybe in a little while, just let me put the shopping back first." I called back. "Do you want anything to drink? We have tea, coffee, hot chocolate, orange juice and water."

"Water would be nice!" He shouted. I got out two glasses and walked to the tap.

"Do you want any ice?" I asked.

"No thanks!" He replied. I ignored him and put ice in both of them, just to annoy him.

"Here you go, one water with ice." I said, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"I said I didn't want ice!" He exclaimed.

"I know." I grinned.

"You really annoy me sometimes." He laughed. I didn't reply but instead I threw an ice cube at him. "So tell me what happened." I got out my phone and started playing a game so I didn't have to make eye contact. "Lily, tell me what happened or I will tickle you again." I paused the game and tried to gather my thoughts. After a little while I replied.

"Well, the truth is, I don't really know! Well, basically, I was going to go out to this new club with Rose and Lucy and Roxanne, and I was really looking forward to it, but then when we got there, guess who I saw."

"Who? One of your brothers?"

"Nope. Scorpius frigging Malfoy."

"So what? You're going out aren't you?" He asked, taking my phone out of my hands so I was forced to look at him.

"You didn't let me finish. I saw Scorpius Malfoy with another girl. They were kissing. Scorpius walked off to the bar so I went up to her and asked what the hell was going on. She replied, get this, that they had been going out for a week or so! I can't believe I liked him in the first place! Why was I so stupid?"

"You aren't stupid, Lily. Just, erm, blinded by how nice he was? Even though I told you he was bad news."

"Oh yes, I forgot, Lysander Scamander, he's been right forever! That's why he dated Seamus Finnegan's daughter for a year when he knew that she was cheating on him basically every night!" I shouted. Lysander had started going out with that Finnegan girl some time just before our seventh year. She was in another house and they barely saw each other but it was common knowledge she had some friends with benefits thing going on with my brother, Albus.

"Don't bring this up again, I know it was a mistake but I loved her okay?" He was shouting as well now.

"Well I loved Scorpius so you can't go saying that to me when you've done it too!" I exclaimed, standing up and walking away from him.

"I was trying to stop you from making the same mistake, because funnily enough, I love you, Lily Luna Potter!" The second he said that, he realised, and we both gasped. My phone started ringing. I lunged forward and picked it up off the table.

"Hello? Oh, Mrs Biggs, it's okay, I was just watching a movie and I didn't realise how loud the volume was. I'm sorry to hear that it scared the cat. No, it won't happen again. I will turn the volume down. Sorry, Mrs Biggs. Goodbye." I muttered into the phone. Slowly I looked up at him. He was still standing there in shock. "I think you should leave now." I whispered. He nodded.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, Lily."

"I don't care what you think, Lysander!" I hissed.

"I always knew there was something bad about him. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen." He muttered, taking a step closer to me.

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay? I don't care what you think!" I screamed. Mrs Biggs would just have to ignore it. "Just face it Ly, you know nothing about me! You don't know how I felt about him, you know nothing!"

"Oh really? I know more than you think, Lily."

"Oh yeah? Tell me something that you know about me, that no one else has noticed."

"I know that you only ever use teaspoons because you don't like big spoons. You're scared of rats and spiders, and so scared of the dark that if you need to go anywhere, even the bathroom during the night, you have to turn on every light to get there and have to make sure someone is awake and sometimes you even get them to come with you. You've always wanted to have 2 kids, a girl and a boy, the girl called Libby and the boy called Robbie. You fall in love quickly and fall out of it just as quick. The longest relationship you have had is 6 weeks 3 days, and even then you wanted to break up from him since the 4th week. You're favourite lesson is chemistry but you hate the teacher. You never revise for tests but still do well. You aren't sporty but go to the gym out of habit. You bite your nails, but only your thumb and pinky."

"W-what?" I stuttered, shocked.

"I love you Lily. I took the time to memorise everything about you, your fears, hopes, dreams, habits, everything."

"But why?"

"In the off chance that maybe you would realise how much I loved you, and love me back."

"Well, you don't know one thing about me, do you?"

"Try me."

"I hate you!" Lysander stood there in shock, not saying anything. "Nothing to say? Well go." He nodded and turned to leave. I threw my phone at his retreating back and the second I heard the door close I burst into tears. How could I have been so stupid? I sunk down onto the floor and curled up into the foetal position, just wanting to go back in time and forget that it ever happened.

I must have cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew, sunlight was streaming through the flimsy net curtains at the windows. I sat up and massaged my neck. It really wasn't comfortable to sleep on the floor. I made a bowl of cereal but after a few mouthfuls I felt sick. Everything hurt, but I knew I should face it and talk to Lysander. I read somewhere that you should never leave a fight unresolved, so I got out my phone and started to write a text.

_Ly, we need to talk. Meet up with me? Xox_

The reply was almost instant. Looks like he had been thinking the same thing.

_What is there to talk about? You hate me, remember._

I rolled my eyes.

_If I hated you, I wouldn't have asked you to meet up with me and sort it out. I was angry and it just slipped out, I didn't mean it, you know what happens when I get angry. I have the Weasley Temper. Just please, listen to me. I want to fix this._

I've really screwed it up, haven't I? I've just told the only guy I have ever really loved, my closest friend, that I hated him.

_Fine. I'm outside the door. I stayed at Lorcan's last night so we could meet up and talk._

I sighed. He was always one step ahead. I got up from the stool I was sitting on and went to the door. The second I saw his face, I relaxed.

"Okay, let's talk." He said, stepping into the room.

"Listen, I know this doesn't even begin to touch it, but I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It doesn't touch it. I finally tell you I love you, then you tell me you hate me? Do you know how much that hurt?" I stood there, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. "I don't have anything to say. Goodbye Lily." He turned and left, but I grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please, stay. I've never been able to tell you this before, but I've been loving you for quite some time. I know you think it's funny when the Weasley temper gets the better of me. Apart from when I say things I don't mean." I paused, and took a deep breath. "You know everything about me, Lysander, and I never objected to staying with you because I liked being with you. All those times you had to go somewhere, it hurt. Straight after I said I hated you, I realised something. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Please, just stay here. No one else likes me even when I'm mad. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Y-y-you do?" He stuttered.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? That time when you kissed me? Didn't you realise that I wanted to kiss you back? That I didn't pull away?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"I thought it was because you were shocked." He whispered.

"No. I was shocked, but the reason I didn't push you away was because I love you too."

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, I do. We are complete opposites, you're quiet, I'm loud, you're tall, I'm short, you have blonde hair while I have red. We are opposites, but that's what makes me love you. Everything about you. Your personality. Your looks. I feel complete when I'm with you, Lysander."

"Really?" I nodded. "I don't suppose it's too early, and I apologise, because I don't have a ring, but Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?"

"Of course." I whispered, pulling him into our first real kiss.


End file.
